


Sonhar com Você

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Art, Introspection, No Dialogue
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Era nos seus sonhos que se sentia mais próxima das suas vidas passadas, memórias e desejos e fantasias igualmente invadindo sua mente.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713579) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Era nos seus sonhos que se sentia mais próxima das suas vidas passadas, memórias e desejos e fantasias igualmente invadindo sua mente, e às vezes não podia perceber a diferença entre eles, não até muito depois de acordar, e, às vezes, nem então. Ela se encontrava buscando por registros para confirmar o que viu, tentando encaixar os sonhos na linha do tempo das suas memórias, até se perguntando se havia alguém vivo a quem pudesse perguntar, e ocasionalmente desistindo e aceitando que, ao menos por agora, não saberia.

Era porque não estava pronta, tinha certeza disso. Outros Trill tinham o benefício de anos de treinamento e preparação mental, bem como terem o perfil psicológico certo para esse tipo de existência, sem falar em um simbionte que tivesse sido preparado devidamente para a transição, não pego ferido e quase morto, e então implantado sem ter o tempo necessário para se recuperar. Ela teve o total de quinze minutos para receber e digerir a informação antes de precisar consentir rapidamente, ou melhor, ter o consentimento praticamente forçado dela por um cirurgião que nem poderia começar a entender o que significava estar unido, e então tudo aconteceu rápido demais para a deixar pensar, sendo preparada para o implante enquanto pessoas corriam e davam ordens ao seu redor, e ela sinceramente pensava que mais sedação deveria estar envolvida no processo, porque essa era certamente uma experiência para a qual não gostaria de ter estado acordada, muito menos ter a memória de todas as transferências anteriores. Certamente seria melhor não lembrar de nada sobre tudo aquilo.

A questão era, ela não estava pronta para ter todas essas mentes, todas essas memórias, e se fosse ser realmente honesta, provavelmente não estava pronta para morar no mesmo lugar onde Jadzia tinha morado, cercada pelos amigos de Jadzia, e sem ter certeza de que modo eles se traduziam em seus amigos. Mas, de outro modo, ela tinha tentado continuar com sua vida antiga e rapidamente percebeu que também não estava pronta para isso, então não tinha muita escolha. Ir fazer alguma coisa completamente diferente também não parecia uma ideia tão boa, porque ela não tinha certeza de que poderia suportar ter novas experiências. Ela não era Jadzia Dax e não era Ezri Tigan, e, apesar de ambas terem seu lugar, Ezri Dax teria de criar um para si mesma, construindo com base no que já estava lá.

Talvez tivesse sido por isso que tenha sido tão difícil para ela a princípio, separar seus próprios sentimentos daqueles de todas as outras pessoas que ela era agora, se havia algo como seus próprios sentimentos nessa situação. Ela era todos eles, mas também era ela mesma, mesmo que ela mesma fosse quem ela era com todos eles, e aqueles sentimentos ainda não estivessem no seu local apropriado. Jadzia amava Worf, Dax de algum modo parecia ter uma queda por Julian, se simbiontes sequer pudessem sentir esse tipo de coisa, e ela tinha quase certeza de que Audrid achava Quark estranhamente charmoso, e esses eram só os principais casos. Pelos primeiros meses, ela se encontrava tendo sentimentos pelas pessoas mais diversas, e, geralmente, se esperasse o bastante, podia ligar isso aos gostos em particular de um dos hospedeiros anteriores, ou mesmo de Dax, que parecia gostar de intelectuais tapados com problemas em lidar com pessoas.

Ela cometeu erros por causa disso, feriu pessoas que não gostaria de ter ferido, seus amigos, mas também ela mesma. Ao menos Worf teve uma sensação de encerramento, então ela podia tentar justificar isso de alguma forma, mas ela tinha arrependimentos com relação ao que aconteceu com Julian. Julian foi um caso ruim de não ter ideia de como se sentia e então agir só porque ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Não era seu momento de maior orgulho, isso era certo, mas ao menos eles se separaram em bons termos, com sua amizade um pouco machucada, mas no geral saudável.

Jadzia era uma mulher passional, intensa de todos os modos, e os pensamentos e sentimentos que Ezri ganhou dela partilhavam dessa intensidade, e às vezes era difícil entender tudo isso. É por isso que se prometeu que não iria mais pular em novas relações, especialmente não com os amigos de Jadzia, agora seus amigos, até que pudesse classificar apropriadamente todos os sentimentos que tinha. E era por isso que os sonhos estavam começando a irritar.

Ela estava quase acostumada com eles agora, especialmente os recorrentes. Aquele que era parte pesadelo, parte memória sobre sua briga com Neema, a briga de Audrid com Neema, frequentemente seguido por sonhos nos quais nunca se separaram, ou onde ela pode ir ao casamento da sua filha. Um muito estranho sobre nadar em fruta que ela não sabia de onde veio. Alguns sobre ser expulsa de bares, pelos quais culpava Curzon. Vários sobre casamos que aconteceram e não aconteceram, amor há muito perdido e nunca tido, crianças nascendo e morrendo, não sempre do modo como essas coisas tinham acontecido, a morte chegando para ela de todos os modos que tinha e todos os que quase tinha chegado. Alguns sobre noites de paixão com antigos amantes, o que sempre a deixava corada, e incapaz de encontrar o olhar de qualquer pessoa por várias horas. E o mais perturbador, aquele no qual sua mãe ficava dizendo o quão desapontada estava com ela, e então se transformando em Neema e dizendo que nunca mais iriam se falar, e algumas vezes virando Yolad Belard e a matando, e então ela virava Joran, e ocasionalmente via suas vítimas. Esse sonho em particular era um que não precisava que fosse analisado, e por ‘não precisava’ provavelmente queria dizer não queria, algumas pedras ficam melhores sem serem reviradas, e oito vidas significavam um campo fértil para psicanálise.

O problema de verdade foi quando os sonhos sobre Kira começaram. Kira era uma amiga, até uma boa amiga, mas Ezri ainda estava tentando se tornar tão próxima dela quanto tinham sido na sua vida passada, e era por isso que os sonhos eram um problema tão grande. Eles começaram um bom tempo depois que começaram a se aproximar, e só pioraram quando sua amizade aumentou. A princípio, eles eram simples, com interpretações abertas, o tipo de coisa que poderia facilmente ignorar desde que acordasse. Ela só sonhava com Kira, vendo-a no Quark’s, ou trabalhando, ou sorrindo daquele jeito fofo que se espalhava por seu rosto e fazia as protuberâncias do seu nariz ficarem ainda mais adoráveis. Certamente havia um explicação razoável para isso que não envolvesse coisas sobre as quais não queria pensar. Ela já tinha permitido que uma interpretação errado de seus sentimentos prejudicasse duas amizades, e não estava pronta para deixar isso acontecer uma terceira vez. Na verdade, haviam muitas coisas para as quais não estava pronta, não que isso importasse muito, já que o universo não parecia muito preocupado com o que estava ou não estava pronta para enfrentar.

A questão era, ignorar os sonhos não fazia com que parassem, muito pelo contrário, eles pareciam ser os mais populares de seus sonhos recorrentes. Ela tentou os bloquear, os empurrar para os cantos mais escuros da sua mente e esquecer tudo sobre eles, mesmo que gostasse deles enquanto estavam acontecendo. Sua lógica era simples, não havia nada em suas memórias passadas sobre uma relação com ela, mas, ainda assim, muitas dessas imagens vinham das memórias que Jadzia tinha de Kira, do jeito que ela sorria e caminhava e falava, então, a conclusão mais óbvia era que Jadzia tinha alguns sentimentos não resolvidos com relação a Kira com relação os quais nunca agiu. Era a explicação mais lógica e razoável, ou ao menos era uma que a permitia não fazer nada com relação a isso. E se os sonhos seguiam piorando, ou melhorando, ela não tinha certeza, com Kira, então ela podia seguir usando essa desculpa, que Jadzia era o motivo para ela sonhar com Kira entrando no seu espaço, tocando seu rosto suavemente, se inclinando na direção dela, e a beijando, às vezes docemente, às vezes apaixonadamente, às vezes levando a mais do que só um beijo. Esses eram sonhos sobre os quais definitivamente não queria pensar, se quisesse ser capaz de olhar para Kira nos olhos de novo.

E era por isso que nunca tinha esperado que um confronto acontecesse. Apesar de que, em retrospecto, pedir conselhos de Julian em um lugar tão lotado quanto o bar do Quark provavelmente não tinha sido a melhor das ideias. Ao melhor, pedir conselhos de alguém que precisou de sete anos para perceber que comportamento sedutor era intencionalmente sedutor e então decidiu que um relacionamento a distância entre Cardassia e Bajor era uma boa ideia certamente tinha sido uma das piores ideias que ela já teve, junto com aceitar um simbionte sem qualquer tipo de preparo. Nada podia ser feito sobre isso agora, contudo, não quando ela estava com uma Kira aparentemente furiosa e exigindo explicações.

E ela explicou, ou ao menos tentou. Podia ser difícil explicar alguma coisa que ela mesma não entendia, e algumas falas sem sentido podem ter acontecido. Provavelmente algumas meias-frases incoerentes que fizeram um péssimo trabalho em explicar o que estava pensando, e pior ainda o que estava sentindo. Ainda assim, alguma coisa deve ter funcionado, porque Kira não parecia mais estar irritada, longe disso.

Kira se aproximou... Nerys, ela costumava chamá-la de Nerys, Jadzia costumava chamá-la de Nerys, poderia Ezri fazer o mesmo? Nerys se aproximou dela, tocando-a da mesma forma como fazia nos sonhos. Ezri sabia agora, isso não tinha nada a ver com Jadzia, e ela não podia seguir se escondendo atrás de suas vidas passadas. Ela deixou seu medo de errar, de novo, de magoar seus amigos, de novo, de se magoar, de novo, ficar no caminho de descobrir seus sentimentos, e não podia seguir fazendo isso. Talvez ignorar sentimentos que não podia interpretar apontando a confusão de ter tantas novas memórias e sentimentos como a causa fosse tão ruim quanto agir impulsivamente com base em sentimentos que não entendia e então se arrependendo assim que tivesse tempo o bastante para pensar sobre isso.

Nerys a beijou com cuidado, delicada, doce, como uma pergunta mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e era exatamente como sempre sonhou que seria, e, ao mesmo tempo, muito melhor do que teria imaginado. Ezri nem sabia o que poderia ter dito que funcionou, ocupada como estava em dizer a primeira coisa que aparecia em sua mente e mudar no meio da frase, mas Nerys entendeu, Nerys sempre pode a entender, não importava o que acontecesse.

Ezri se permitiu ser tomada pelo momento, livrando sua mente de qualquer dúvida, ao menos por esse momento. Quando um sonho se torna realidade, não é uma boa ideia pensar demais nas coisas, o que era uma tendência infeliz que ela tinha desenvolvido ao longo dos anos. Ela poderia entrar em pânico em um momento, ela certamente entraria em pânico em um momento, e encontrar um modo de se enganar para pensar que de algum modo tudo isso era um erro, que ela não sentia realmente o que estava sentindo. Mas, agora, um alguns momentos gloriosos, ela poderia ter isso, uma alegria pura e não adulterada.

Ela tinha certeza agora de que Nerys era seu sonho, e de mais ninguém. E talvez, se fosse forcada a considerar isso cuidadosamente, perceberia que Ezri Tigan teria se apaixonado por Nerys com tanta certeza quanto Ezri Dax se apaixonou, e que era isso que fazia aquele sentimento ser tão confortável, saber que, quem quer que fosse agora, estava ligada a quem costumava ser, a soma das experiências de Dax não apagou as dela.

Nerys era seu sonho, um sonho impossível e inalcançável que de alguma forma tinha se tornado realidade e, agora, ela faria de tudo para manter esse doce sonho. E, se conhecia Nerys bem o bastante, Ezri tinha certeza de que Nerys faria o mesmo.


End file.
